narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Nostalgic Fight
Katashi was taking a small stroll outside of Karasugakure to clear up his mind. He was wearing his normal goggles where people can't see in but he can see out so he always has his Sharingan activated to the the chakra of people. He had his swords on him as he was looking for a good hunt to take place and have a nice meal tonight. He has no entered the mountainous forest region but found himself to be in the middle of an open area that was flat enough for a battle. "Maybe I should make a little arena for future tournaments." Katashi thought to himself as he surveyed the area. "Senju Hizashi" the note said on Hizashi's door he noticed it was a seal on the note that he could only open. "Release!" he says weaving the release hand seal as the note transforms into a letter in a poof of smoke, it read. "Hizashi Senju, you have been elected and promoted to a Jonin Officer of the Leaf, which means that in future possible altercations with other villages or force, you will be responsible for commanding the troops in you division until other orders. You will also be present in military meetings and village council meeting, Congratulations, for your first mission, you have to go to a new village called Karasugakure. The directions are on the back of the note, good luck. Hizashi received that note 2 days ago and is now in the village hidden in the crows. "An odd village, its a lot of crows here for sure." Hizashi says walking around the village. Katashi had reentered the village, wiping his mouth off from the meal he had from hunting. The ninja guards that greeted him and Katashi had greeted them back as he entered the village. Looking around he noticed a Chakra that was unfamiliar with him so he had instantly got on guard and traced the chakra sorce down. Once he had caught up he jumped in front of the unknown shinobi and asked, "Why are you here and what is your purpose?" with a stern voice, not wanting the village to be under threat. "I'm on a mission from Konohagakure, I'm sorry if your not a jonin or higher up shinobi of the village then I cannot tell you the detail of the mission I am on." Hizashi responds with a stern voice as well looking at Katashi. Katashi staid silent for a few seconds than changed his tone of voice. "Why Konoha Shinobi. I'm sorry but I have an illness that has taken my eye sight and any light does give me a headache." Katashi had lied to Hizashi to keep his identity a secret. "But don't get me wrong, I have already locked onto your scent and have surrounded you with it remotely. So if you are a type of threat than I can easily tell what your body is doing and even perfectly imitate it if I so wish." Katashi explained as he used that to explain his Sharingan. "I am also the head ninja of Karasugakure, so how may I help you? I was not aware of a mission involving us." "Ok, well I am a representative of the leaf, I have been sent to discuss military here and future military alliances maybe if needed. They also wanted me to look at your training methods for academy students, and as a for being a new village, a supply of weapons." Hizashi said Katashi gives a slight smile and tilts his head. "Well I just don't give that information up so easily. But I'll make you a deal, we have a little spar to see how strong the Konoha force is. If I think you're strong enough I will share information and from there we can make out an alliance." Katashi than hold out his hand. "What do you say?" He asked, waiting for Hizashi to shake his hand. "Errr, ok I guess, even thought I wasn't expecting to fight." Hizashi says as he shakes Katashi's hand.